Dunes of Danger
Dunes of Danger, by Biocryptid21. Chapter 1 Kutahr had been journeying north for days. He had been thinking about the life he had as a trainer, and how things made a turn for the worse. Ever since a strange metal had seeped into his armor, he felt less of himself. He thought as if he had lost all his humanity and could not live among the other Glatorian and Agori, but he knew his image was not how he left civilization. All tribes fell into a massive war that pulled the planet apart. Afterwards, he noticed the (as everyone called them) "Great Beings" had left Spherus Magna and were not seen again. All of a sudden, all of his thought shattered just like the planet. He heard something, something terrible. At that instant, he changed into a defencive form and slowly walked onward. He heard shouting of a language he rarely ever heard, it was the language of the horrible Skrall. He slowly kept walking onward, until he came to a small valley. Once again he noticed something familiar, the symbol on the Skrall Shield. There were actually many symbols, only on the real shields. This disturbed him. He had never seen such a large gathering of any Glatorian ever. Too fearful to go on, Kutahr went around the valley. His thoughts gathered again. He now knew this journey would not be an easy one. Chapter 2 Swords clashed, launchers were shot, and crowds were shouting. It only meant one thing... an arena battle. Though a small one, it had significance. It was one that would not easily be won. Matrax and a Skrall were clashing over a source of Exsidan. Matrax had fought numerous battles, but none were this hard. Every shot was dodged, every sword was blocked. "Foolish ice warrior, you cannot lay a touch on me let alone a shot. Maybe the heat has gone to your cold forehead." The Skrall gawked. Matrax swung another blocked blow. "Mock me if you want, but all that means to me is that you are desperate to win this battle, but you will not." Matrax backlashed. The Skrall growled and shot his Thornax launcher. Matrax once again had to dodge the oncoming danger. Suddenly, as Matrax jumped to dodge, the Skrall slashed his sword at Matrax and the battle was over. Afterwards, Matrax and Iconox's leader met with each to discuss the battle. "What were you thinking? Even Strakk can fight better than that." said the Iconox leader. "I'm sorry, I was... distracted" replied Matrax. "Well, stop being distracted and start being a winner!" The Iconox leader yelled. He walked outside. Matrax saw a portrait of the former fire Glatorian Kutahr. He chased after his master. "Where did the fire warrior, Kutahr go?" asked Matrax. Chapter 3 Matrax rushed to Tesara in his Thornatus to find the one of the only Glatorian that would trust him and who he could trust. The Glatorian he went to was named Sceldan. There were other Glatorian there such as Vastus, Vernax, Lotawn and Gresh, but Matrax did not know those warriors as much as Sceldan. Matrax knew of Sceldan because of his honor, bravery and truth. Sure, most Glatorian had these skills, but Sceldan was ahead of his league in this. Much unlike Strakk, he would win with honor, not by cheating. He would do anything for a friend and never let them down. Yes, Sceldan may not be the greatest warrior, but without a doubt he was the greatest friend. Matrax had walked to Sceldan's hut and in awe gazed at his many shields. He saw Sceldan working in the corner. "Every time I see you, you have another five shields" Matrax said. They both laughed. "Ah Matrax, How was your latest arena battle, friend?" Sceldan asked. He stood up. "Not too well I'm afraid, I was against a Skrall" Matrax replied. "Yeah those guys can be tough sometimes-" Sceldan explained. "And rude" Matrax interupted. Scledan chuckled. Part 2 Kutahr kept on with his journey north. He hoped the others would soon follow. He felt lonely now, all he had was his sand stalker, Blivix, and himself. The desert wasteland gave a beating to his silver armor. Some of the subtance started to erode off and show his crimson past armour... slightly. Though lonely, he felt more and more like his old self as he could see the velvet armour return, but not for long. Kutahr heard a soft hissing from all around him. He grabbed his Thornax Launcher and Whiplash blade and made himself ready... ready for an attack. Interlude 1: The Ultimate Warrior Mata Nui and Tarduk set out on an adventure to the north, as Kutahr had wished, but they had other goals. Mata Nui needed a power source for a new robot body to heal the planet and soon after have the battle that would decide the fate of two worlds. *** Mata Nui sat in his crescent throne. The Skrall and Vorox rebellion, led by Malum and Tuma, had damaged his new kingdom. He did not care though. His loyal servants would take care of it. All Mata Nui had to think about was how to crush the rebellion aganst him. He had just the army of Glatorian to do it for him. He thought to himself, "Not Ackar, that traitor was finished off many years ago. I need a new leader for the army. Tarix. Yes he certainly is... the ultimate warrior." Chapter 4 Kutahr started up his whiplash blade and it began to twirl so fast, even he could not see the spinning swords. He scanned the sands and saw nothing, that was bad. At the ready he searched for any sign of an attack, but it was too late. Suddenly, Vorox jumped out of the sand all around him and, as Kutahr saw it, hungry. The first to lunge forth was a Vorox that had been hiding behind Kutahr. Kutahr jumped off his sand stalker and slashed the Vorox's tail and made his move on the others. The Vorox cowered back into the sand. That was even worse than an empty dune. He heard the patting of large hoove-like footsteps and a warrior dropping to the floor. The warrior could be heard pulling out his weapons. Kutahr turned around to see a odd colored bone hunter with a two sided sword in one hand and a Thornax launcher in the other. A battle was about to start. Chapter 5 "Why do you need me in the arena today?" asked Glatorian Kovak. "We need another Glatorian." said Raanu. Kovak could tell Raanu was desprate. "I thought you had Magmus, Flardrek, and Flamek." Kovak implied. "Magmion is... away, Flardrek is about to start another Arena Battle, and Flarek is going to guard a trade caravan to Tajun with you." Raanu replied. "Which is why I must leave now." Kovak turned to leave, but Raanu halted him to a stop. "Please, just consider it." said the superior. To be Continued...